A Ghost at Fairy Tail Academy
by GreedyBunneh
Summary: A new girl has entered the prestigious Fairy Tail Academy,will this be her undoing or her salvation? Will the Thunder God Tribe be able to cope with her presence or will it bring a certain teen to his knees. Rated M because it will get mature later on. Bickslow/OC, Laxus/Lucy, Mira/Freed, Elfman/Evergreen and so many more
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic that I've ever posted...ever and I have no idea how long I'm going to make it but here is chapter one. One small word of warning though...there will be some OCs in here. I would love reviews and comments. Thank you oh so much and enjoy **

**Chapter One : The Introduction of a Ghost**

**(Narrator's Point of View)**

She wished the sky was as gloomy as she felt today while standing next to her principle at her new school. She cursed herself for getting into this mess but ultimately she knew she would make the same choice over and over again if given the chance, but for now all she could do was hide behind her hair as students she'd never met before sized her up and snickered at her pale skin and obvious uneasiness. The bright sun beating down on her made her feel sticky and she longed for the fleeting coolness of her beloved shadows, her longing making her feet unconsciously move to put her behind the tall and stoic man in front of her. Her handsome and young principle stood there and talked calmly to the older (and much shorter) principle, Master Makarov of the extremely prestigious (though highly destructive) Fairy Tail Academy. She hated this place, hated the people that constantly laugh at her school… no her family, hated the fact that her enemy was attending this school with pride in his eyes, but most of all she hated that at one time she would have done anything possible to attend this school with her brother….but that was before he left.

"_Yes" _she thought vehemently_ "I hate this place, for I am not some Fairy Tail Fly…..I am Greed the Seventh Sin and Denizen of the Shadows and I belong to the Shadow Clarion Institute."_

Her eyes closed she basked in her prideful thoughts of her school and her friends, a yearnful smile graced her lips only to disappear as a voice slapped her to her senses. She cringed as she heard the voices of a group of kids ahead of her, she knew four of the voices out of this group and she dreaded each and every one.

"lil…**Valdisa Fonnalil Aldrensun pay attention**" Her principles slightly perturbed voice rasped over her slightly shaking frame

"Yes Master Orikkson?" She asked quietly, her pale skin turning one shade lighter

"I said it is time to go in and tour the school with Principle Makarov"

"But sir…"

"Fonnalil now is not the time to argue." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose in slight frustration.

"Yes Master Orikkson" Fonn sighed, hanging her head so her hair fell forward to cover more of her face.

To her the walk up the academy steps was as good as a death sentence and before Fonn knew it the closing of the great doors behind her resonated within her soul as the herald of her doom. Girls and boys her age hurried past their trio to classes with some waving a hello to Master Makarov while others eyed the quite girl quizzically. They continued through the halls, Fonn occasionally peeking out from under her bangs but mostly keeping to herself.

(**Fonnalil's p.o.v.)**

"_I have to admit this place is spectacular in a light and undeniably happy way but this place isn't for me…..but dear tristam here I am none the less….I wish you were here as well." _ I thought to myself, trying as best as I could to keep to myself and to keep out of sight, only speaking when I was asked a question.

Wandering through the corridors we passed a room filled with juniors and that's when I saw him. It was if time and space had slipped into slow molasses.

"His hair is still blue" I smiled to myself remembering when we were kids

"Did you say something Miss Valdisa?" Asked Principle Makarov

"Oh no sir I was just thinking out loud." I said shyly to him, his unwavering smile made me feel slightly less anxious and pulled me back into the now.

I watched as Master Makarov turned back to Master Reinart (as he allowed us students to call him by his given first name) to tell him about Fairy Tail's extensive exploratories and programs for those who may not be so academically inclined, I listened half-heartedly while continuing to look at the boy and wondering if his eyes were still the same neon green.

"Well Master Makarov it's not that Fonn isn't academically inclined but at Shadow Clarion we encourage the kids to explore what makes them happy and I must say her interests academically are just fine though they tend to lean to history especially ancient history and poetry and prose while her language academics seemed to have focused on dead languages and those of the cold north. She's more musically and classically oriented in her studies." Reinart replied enthusiastically while keeping a trained eye on one of his favorite students. I winked back at him because I knew he was making sure I was keeping out of trouble.

"Well Reinart what exploritories do you have her in? " Makarov asked worriedly

"She's one of our top equestrians and fencers, she's also played the cello for many a year" Reinart replied sounding like a proud father, which to me he was practically my father since mine never bothered to speak to me.

I blushed and stopped listening and they continued with their banter about my life, I just wanted them to finish so that I could be shown to my room, I couldn't wait to take off this stupid uniform, it was green and not a dark handsome earthy green... no it was a bright springish green that made my skin itch with its obnoxiousness. How I missed Shadow Clarion already, no uniform (allowing me to wear my dark clothing comfortably), my garden, my brothers… (They weren't really my brothers but they might as well have been). I could give Fairy Tail one prop though...they had Bickslow and that fact was worth more than my own weight in gold until I saw who Bickslow was with….The Thunder God Tribe.

"No...Bickslow why do you still insist on hanging out with him…" I whispered in shock.

"Lady Valdisa what is that you seem to be whispering?" A middle aged professor asked walking up to our group.

My head shot up as I looked at him, his eyes belaying warmth that the rest of him didn't.

"Uncle!" I exclaimed happily, literally pouncing and hugging him as hard as I could.

"Ah hahaha careful little Fonn I'm not as young as I used to be, you may break these brittle old bones." His booming laughter filled the hall as he squeezed me tight and messed up my hair, I giggled for I knew the man I called uncle was far from being brittle in any way.

**(Bickslows p.o.v.)**

I looked up at Professor Gildarts deep laughter, only to see him hugging a strange girl whose hair reminded me of the shifting sky I saw once when I was in the north, inky black at the roots which slowly faded to a dark midnight blue, then to a muted teal finally settling to silver at the ends. As I continued to study her I noticed practically translucent porcelain skin, her cheeks though held a dusky rose tint to them I could only contribute to her laughter, I couldn't see her eyes and I was almost glad, I had the odd feeling I knew her and if I saw her face and it would spell doom for me, although I did wonder if her long slightly curly hair was as soft as it looked.

"Yo Bickslow what's got you in dreamland huh" A blond haired giant teased as he pushed my head towards the desk.

"Meh just looking at that yummy girl the prof has in his arms" I smiled, sticking my tongue out at him.

He just grunted at he watched her and I got an uneasy feeling that he didn't like what he saw, like he knew her vaguely as well and it made him just as wary as me. Just then the bell sounded and I stood ready for my next class.

**(Fonnalil's P.O.V.)**

When the bell rang I jumped a little and sighed, trying to hide myself again from sight. Uncle must have felt my uneasiness for he insisted that he take me and Reinart to the stables and then the dorms where my room would be. Master Makarov nod and thanked him while saying something about needed to attend to his children, and with that I went to take one last look at Bickslow as we walked away but he was already gone…..


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is the second chapter. Sorry it's a tad long but I was at work so I ended up writing a bit more that I had expected to. Just an FYI but to fit into the high school setting I had to change some ages so it was appropriate. Hopefully tomorrow or the day after chapter three will emerge. **

**Thanks again**

**~Greed**

**Chapter 2: The effects of a good book**

**(Laxus's P.O.V)**

I noticed Bickslow become still, which was odd in its own right since he never quit moving, it was the perfect time to tease him some more since I had already exhausted the material I had about his date with Cana.

"Yo Bickslow what's got you in dreamland huh?" I asked teasingly as I pushed his face into his desk hard enough for it to make a soft thud.

"Meh just looking at that yummy girl the prof has in his arms." He stuck his tongue out showing off his Fairy Tail tattoo; it felt like he was hiding something even though this is what he normally does.

I turned my head to look at the girl and my world froze a little, I knew her somehow…..she felt dangerous though even though she smiled and laughed at something Professor Gildarts said. Scoffing to myself about have a wild imagination I turned my thoughts back to Lucy and about our date tonight and contemplating on skipping the next class….I hated horses since riding was just another form of transportation and they always made me a little motion sick….but one the other hand I would get to see Lucy in those new tight riding pants she bought on the weekend. Nodding to myself I hurried to gathering my things as the bell rang , I looked over to Bickslow one more time to say some snide comment but the uneasy look on his face as he walked out of the room shut my mouth, glancing at the girl I saw her move further behind Principle Orrikson.

"Huh well this can't be good." Was all I could manage to mumble as I left to go watch my girl, almost feeling excited to go to my least favorite class.

**(Narrator's P.O.V.)**

Gildarts continued to usher Principle Orikkson and his niece through the school, occasionally stopping here and there to chat with people and trying to get Fonn to open up. She tried for him but ultimately she just stood there with a dead look in her eye, the apprehension and unconvinced glint had faded to leave the stark and otherworldly intense blue eyes appear apathetic to her surroundings, this wasn't a good start to the new school year so far. After visiting each hall of the school she was handed her schedule which she was surprised and somewhat elated about, the spark of life slowly peeking out into her blue eyes as she studied the crisp piece of paper. It read

1st period English – Professor Gildarts Clive

2nd period Poems and Prose – Professor Gildarts Clive

3rd period Ancient History – Professor Wakaba Mine

4th period Agriculture (Herbs and Herbal Healing) – Porlyusica

1 Hour Lunch Break

5th period Cello Performance – Free Study

6th period Fencing - Professor Macao Conbolt

7th period Ancient Language – Professor Gildarts Clive/Free Study

8th period Classical Equestrian Studies – Professor Heliotrope Bliss

She hugged Gildarts again and asked if she could see the music room or the library, he chuckled as he led her to the first and watched her eyes come to life as she took in the cozy alcove that was her individual space for her cello performance class, the dark carved woods made her feel right at home as she sat there for a moment and just imagined the music that would fill this little place, with a smile and a little bit of a skip in her step she followed Gildarts to the library. Fonn gasped as the sheer size of it, the vastness of this place made her heart skip a beat as she looked at the walls that were covered in books; the second floor was the same way. She knew this would be one of her havens for she didn't doubt that there were little nooks and crannies to this place that students and teachers had long forgotten about.

"Fonn I need to pick up some books so you may look around but don't wander too far." Gildarts warned

"Don't worry uncle I'll try to keep within sight." She replied absentmindedly

"You're going to lose her in this place Gildarts, I'm glad the library at my school isn't this large….we'd never see her again if it was." Chuckled Reinart as he watched Fonn softly and silently tread to a book shelf full of what liked poetry, her fingers creating barely a whisper as they stroked the spines lovingly.

"Why are you taking her out of Shadow Clarion Reinart…she loves it there and this place…..it's only going to hurt her."

"Have you heard the rumors about her Gildarts…..I literally watched that girl become a demon and break a kids arm after she witnessed him bullying one of his peers….I never thought the rumors of the group she was in were true, when I realized they were I had to split them up….for everyone's sake." Replied Reinart slowly, sadness filling his eyes

"Old buddy this place is filled with memories and people that will just sit and torment her more than she already is, is this really a wise decision?"

"What choice do I have, she'll never grow into herself if she doesn't deal with everything here….Losing Tristam was bad enough but losing everyone else is something she needs to deal with." Reinart replied coolly looking for the girl that he realized he lost track of.

"Hahahaha what's wrong old buddy, lose your daughter?" Laughed Gildarts, who looking at a note that had just appeared by means of a stoic and rough looking student whose long hair was black as sin, which seemed to compliment his deep red eyes and the multitude of piercing that he collected, his sneer when he saw the two men idly chatting made him seem like it was a waste of his time to deliver it to Gildarts.

"Old man that stuff you wanted me to keep hushed up is here now." He said rather loudly, as he turned slightly to look at the other tall man next to his professor.

"You must be Master Orikkson, I heard some rumors about you bringing us a little lost lamb, ghihihi." The student snickered a little sadistically.

"Gajeel speak to Master Orikkson with more respect and I need you to do one more thing for me." Gildarts said barely glancing at the note. "I need you to go see if you can find the girl that was walking around with us earlier…she seems to have wandered off in the library." Professor Gildarts said quietly as he continued to check out his stack of books.

**(Levy's P.O.V.)**

I was lost…which doesn't happen very often in the library but I couldn't seem to find that dratted book on old north mythologies. Mumbling to myself I didn't notice the quiet girl smile at me from the other end of the shelf.

"I think you're in the wrong section if you're looking for what I think you are." A quiet but silvery voice said next to me.

I jumped and fell over at the sudden noise and blushed as the girl giggled at me softly, coming closer and offering me her hand. Her fingers were cold but her skin was soft, it seemed to hide her strength as she hauled me up off the floor and helped me right myself.

"I see that you're studying stuff on the north…if you're looking for mythologies and folklore they're going to be over in the section that has fairytales and whatnot, but I'm not sure how many they'll have." She voiced low enough as not to disturb anyone.

"Oh I know…I'll just let you borrow this!" She exclaimed a few seconds later while she was digging in the bag that rested on her hip. She was soon handing me a leather bound book that looked more like a journal as I was silently turning the pages of it. The lettering was all beautifully hand scripted and the words that had been so lovingly put on the pages told tales of heroes, gods, goddesses, simple men and women, adventures, romances, tragedies, hate and forgiveness, love and sorrow….it spoke of a culture most deemed archaic, it was a history of the snowy north that had been passed down through the centuries. I could only stare at her as she smiled and I knew instantly she was going to be a wonderful friend.

"I can't accept this; it looks like it's a family heirloom." I stuttered amazed that she would offer me this book to borrow.

"Hehehe sweetie it's a book it's meant to be read and I know all of those stories by heart, I'm sure there are even stories in there that you won't find in this library as extensive as it is. All I ask is that you take good care of it until you're ready to give it back." She answered happily

"I'm Levy and I'm sorry I jumped at you." I responded shyly

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Valdisa but most of my friends call me Fonnalil or Fonn…or Greed but that's a whole other story, I didn't mean to scare you but I couldn't help but notice that you looked like you needed some help and I knew I could help." She said looking unabashed yet introverted at the same time.

"Well thank you Fonnalil for helping me I defiantly needed it. So are you new here?" Wanting to know more about her I asked hesitantly.

"Yea…..I'm getting transferred from Shadow Clarion to here for the year or until Master Reinart lets me come back. How long have you been here Levy?" She asked politely trying desperately to get the subject off of her.

"This is my second year but ever since I was little I dreamed of going here, Oh shoot I'm late for class I have to go!" I said shocked that I had forgotten about the time, picking up my bag I began to run off.

"Oh when should I give this book back?"

"Just give it to Professor Clive as soon as you're done."

"Thanks Fonn I'll see you later."

"Bye Levy!"

The bell's shrill sound pierced the calm of the library as students began to shuffle out to their next class of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shadow meets Steel

(Narrators P.O.V.)

Levy powerwalked through the library, her nose already buried in the beautiful book Fonn had handed her, and while she was used to walking this way she just couldn't seem to pay attention to anything but the script on the page in front of her, this lapse of attention allowed for a rather surprising twist of fate….it allowed her to walk straight into Gajeel. Her hazel eyes slowly began lifting from the pages as she rubs her abused nose, only to widen in shock as they crawl up the muscled torso of the teen that she ran into. She couldn't help but to admire the strength of his chin or the way his piercings blinked with light, but what awed her most were his gorgeous red eyes which happened to look annoyed. Flushing in embarrassment she looked at the ground as she mumbled an apology, quick to step around him and away, for as awed as she was she was scared of him even more, and she knew his reputation for fighting and hurting other people.

"Oi Shrimp get back here and…" Gajeel never got to finish as Levy had ducked out of the library. He was annoyed at first by the rude interruption of his mission but that was gone as soon as her brown eyes met his …_no not brown..they were hazel_…he thought to himself, he could still smell the sweet and light floral scent of her wavy blue hair. Shaking his head at these weird thoughts he continued onward into the depths of the library only to be stopped again…but this time by the one he was looking for.

(Fonn's P.O.V.)

I watched as Levy ran into a tough looking teen around my age, the sudden stiffness of her body and the timid way she ran from him made me worry….what had he said to scare her so. I walked up to him as he continued to stare after my friend; I was going to give him a piece of my mind since no one hurts my friends. I was thinking so hard on what I was going to say that I hadn't noticed him coming closer till he loomed in front me and I smacked right into him.

"Ow Jesus are you made of steel or something?" I rubbed my poor battered nose, checking to make sure I hadn't broken it on his chest.

"Why does everyone keep running into me today, hey aren't the new girl?" His annoyance renewed and creeping into his deep voice.

"So what if I am metal head?" I stepped closer to him, not afraid but not entirely confident either. I don't know what it was about him but he irked me to no end, maybe it was how to treated Levy or maybe it was just the air of overconfidence he exuded but I didn't like him.

"Whatever you aren't worth my time, Gildarts wants you anyways." He sneered looking down at me, turning to walk away back to his mentor. It made me want to punch that snide look off of his face if I could; I followed trying desperately to keep hold of what little control I had on my anger.

Gajeel's P.O.V.

I could hear the new girl behind me muttering to herself, something about self-control and about how mad her principle would be if she did something, it made me chuckle a bit. It made her sound like a pissed off kitten and she kind of looked like one as well with the volume of her hair and how short she was…okay maybe not as short as that shrimp but she was still shorter than me but filled out in all the right places, it made me smile to know that this kitten would be around to play with. Thinking about this girl made me think about that shrimp though and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"_Besides the shrimp wouldn't want to get tangled up with the likes of me_…" He thought to himself sadly, not paying attention to where he was walking and running into Principle Orrikson, which in turn caused the new girl to run into him again.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HO.." she started to say rather loudly.

"Fonn be quiet we are in a library" Gildarts said trying hard not to laugh as she rubbed her nose again and apologized softly.

"Sorry Master Orrikson I should have been paying more attention." I could barely push those words past my lips under his stare; it felt like his green eyes were boring into my soul searching for some dark secret.

"It's alright just watch were you're going next time Mr. Redfox." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Let us depart to the stables, Gajeel please keep an eye on Lady Valdisa we can't have her running off again now can we? Gildarts said smiling and looking at the two of us.

"No" I said flatly, not wanting to have anything to do with that girl.

"I agree, I can take care of myself Uncle, I'm not going to run off." She sighed obviously not enjoying the idea of me looking after her.

"I take that back old man I'll keep my eyes on her." I said smiling at how she stiffened and sucked in a breath. "You're right we can't have our new little kitten getting lost." I sneered at her.

"I AM NOT A KITTEN." She seemed to roar at me eyes blazing while she took step towards him, her demeanor reminded him of one of those large exotic fluffy cats when they were pissed….he liked that anger in her eyes, it told of her strength that simmered under her skin….she'd be a good friend for his shrimp.

"Hey lower your voice kitten you're in a library." I teased her more as we walked out into the hall leaving her standing there fuming. I couldn't help but watch her hips sway as she strode past me, barely hearing her whispered answer.

"I'm not a kitten and I hate you."


	4. Chapter 4

**So just a couple of quick things**

**1. Sorry this has taken forever work and my personal life has been...odd and confusing these last couple of weeks.**

**2. I'm trying to write more but I have a full novel I'm trying to finish before November as well.**

**3. I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters or likenesses from it.**

**4. A word with an asterisk next to it has a foot note at the bottom**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Wanderer comes Home

(Fonn's P.O.V.)

I could only stare at him as his last comment rolled over me, disbelief and a hint of amusement made me want to chuckle while embarrassment and fury washed over me…I decided to go with the fury.

"_I am no one's kitten…especially not this pompous windbags'_…" I kept telling myself over and over as I pushed aside the thoughts of it being a cute nickname. I started after them as I realized they were leaving me behind and as I brushed past Mister Windbag himself, I added a little more sway to my hips than I normally would having finally decided on the perfect retort for him.

"I am not a kitten and I hate you." I whispered hastening my step to catch up to my uncle and my master.

(Narrator's P.O.V)

The group walked to the outer edge of the school, passing through a side courtyard with a magnificent statue of the school's founder Mavis Vermillion set in the middle of a tasteful two tiered pond with a small waterfall that broke the quiet air with its soft babbling. Gajeel and Fonn followed the two men to a rather large building set back from the courtyard and as they got closer Gajeel noticed how Fonn's eyes lit up at the sight of the stable and how her body relaxed as the smell of leather, hay and horse rode the breeze towards them. This was her zone, a part of her world that allowed her to be 100% herself without the need to cover it up, he could tell that she held herself back, her eyes betraying the fact that she wanted to run as fast as her legs could carry her to the building. As they stepped through the door and into the brightly lit main corridor, a truck pulling an elegant yet simple two horse trailer stopped in front of the barn doors, the soft knickers could be heard from inside of the trailer, making the teal haired girl stop in her tracks, her eyes going wide and a smile of complete and utter happiness pulling at her cheeks. The stable hand nodded to Gildarts as he stepped forward to unlatch the trailer, only to be beaten to it by the girl, shocked he looked at the professor who just laughed at the girls actions. A grinning Fonn reemerged from the trailer with the lead rope of an extremely tall horse, who calmly stepped out of the trailer, his coat was black with some dramatic white spots the ranged from the size of a half dollar to the head of an eraser that speckled his hind quarter s to his shoulders. His thick tail stopped merely inches from the ground while his mane reached well past his shoulder; Fonn reached up to smooth his heavy forelock from his milk chocolate eyes that were filled serenity and what looked like understanding.

"You guys meet Havardr*, he's my eventing horse and one of my best friends." Fonn proudly remarked

"Wow…..he's impressive kitten….what breed is he." Gajeel asked amazed that the girl he saw as small and somewhat fragile looked confident next to the horse towering over her, like his strength was her strength.

"He's a Friesian*/Knabstrupper* cross…I guess that makes him a Friesian sporthorse*, though I consider his brother to be much more impressive." She giggled at her answer, not even noticing the nickname.

Just then a large commotion in the trailer drew everyone's attention.

"Oh no…here metal head." Fonn said, quickly thrusting the lead rope into his hands.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this? He asked her annoyed that he was being put in this position.

She disappeared again, her voice repeating a soothing mantra to what Gajeel could only envision as a beast that would hurt the girl at any given moment.

"Yo Gildarts get her out of there before that thing kills her." Gajeel demanded

"Oh my boy she's probably safer in there with him than she is anywhere else." Principal Orrikson said chuckling softly at the young mans worried statement.

"And he isn't a thing; he just doesn't enjoy being left alone in the trailer." Fonn's silver voice said as she stepped into the corridor with another horse equally as large as Havardr but with more muscle and larger bone. His raven coat shone blue/black in the light as he erupted into it from the darkness of his confines, his iron clad hooves created sparks as they hit the concrete of the stable floor, his lush mane fell thick and heavy, almost to his knees, while his tail as thick as his mane tickled the ground. There was as much fire and ardor in his eyes as there was calm and sereneness in Havardrs'.

"He's grown quite a bit Fonn, did you finally decide on a name for him?" Gildarts said as he petted the black horses' neck.

"Yes his name is Stigandr*, but I call him Stian* for short." She beamed at her horse, completely in love with him, while his love for her was quite obvious with his gentle nuzzling of her hair and face, it was almost as if he was checking to make sure she was whole and hadn't attained any injuries while his watchful eye was away.

"The one who wanders….I mean I get Havardr because he's one of the best guard animals I've ever seen but…why name this one something that he can't do?" Gildarts asked

"His name doesn't say that he wanders alone though does it?" She replied "Maybe it's because I feel like he and I wander together through everything…he's been there for me through almost everything…they both have."

"Okay time out, does someone want to explain why they're having a boring conversation about the names of the horses." Gajeel said impatiently as he stood as far away from Havardr as he could.

"Every name carries power Mr. Redfox and whatever power the name has tends to meld into the person or being carrying the name. " Principal Orrikson replied softly as he nodded to Fonn.

As they continued talking no one noticed the small bluenette walk towards them from the courtyard.

(Levy's P.O.V)

I was late for my riding lesson…again, which was fine with me since horses tended to scare me and the only pony that was big enough for me was kind of a bully.

"_This sucks, I wish I could just go back inside and read or maybe hangout with Lucy or even talk with Fonn again…she's really nice…but kinda scary if you take the time to notice what's in her eyes." _Thinking to myself silently, I turned the corner to see Fonn smiling and holding the lead rope of a HUGE and I mean huge horse...well huge for me I guess. Quietly walking up to her I nudged her and smiled when she threw her arm around me, catching the last little bits of the conversation and realizing they were talking about something I had just learned today.

"You know in Fonn's culture they wait to name something or someone, that way they may choose a name that will enhance the underlying and inherent talent or strength they see." I confidently murmured as I stroked the nose of Fonns horse, it was soft like velvet and it made me giggle when he nudged my hand for more petting when I had stopped.

"Hey shrimp I thought you hated horses."

His voice froze me in my place as I hadn't seen him when I first walked, which was odd because I always noticed him and he was holding onto another large horse, although that horse seemed to exude calmness and quiet. I slowly turned Gajeel and stuck my tongue out at him as I scooted closer to Fonn.

"I don't hate them, they just scare me." Was my soft reply, I noticed Fonn staring daggers at Gajeel as she sensed my tenseness around him, I assume she thought he had done or said something to me in the past that had hurt or scared me but I didn't want to correct her on the fact that it was because I cared for him and that alone scared me.

* * *

* A Friesian is a breed of horse from Germany, while a Knabstrupper is a breed of horse from Denmark. Both are known for their eventing capabilities.

*Halvardr means The Highest Guardian is Old Norse in origin, it is pronounced HAH-vahr-der.

*Stigandr means Wanderer and is Old Norse origin, it is pronounced Sti-ga-ndr

*Stian means One who wanders and is Old Norse in origin, it is pronounced STEE-ahn


End file.
